


Understood

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We fumbled and slipped so many times. You dropped your tiny bottle of mineral oil twice. It ended up staining my pants, but I didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understood

Our first time was rough. There had been so many things unsaid between us. You didn't know how to say it and I knew what you were going to say anyway. We are the same after all, Fullmetal. I didn't know how to make you tell me. But there was still that need to be understood. So I took you, right up against my office door. 

We fumbled and slipped so many times. You dropped your tiny bottle of mineral oil twice. It ended up staining my pants, but I didn't care. Not when you were like this. So honest and upfront. "Do it." You and I were both panting by the time I was pressed up against you, not pushing in yet, but soon. "Come on, already!" You wiggled that sweet ass and growled for me. "I need to feel it. I need to feel it now!"

The next few times you were shy. You'd come to my apartment, as if you had always had this habit, and paced the carpet. You'd babble. No, it wasn't inconsequential stuff. Not at all. It was just a nervous jumble about Al's recovery, alchemy, philosophy and (of all things) milk. 

You were really waiting for me to come up behind you and cup your balls, whisper dirty things in your ear and pull you to the bedroom. We would share a whiskey bottle afterward and talk about auto mail scratches, compare scars and laugh. 

Then, when Alphonse married and moved out, you were sleeping nearly every night at my place. You always came late, as if coming here was a weight on your conscience. You would give me this look as I opened the door. This reluctant _hello_ of a look. But you came in, all the same. And stayed, quite a bit.

Some time, last year, Miss Rockbel came to the city. That was when you stopped coming by. I got the message after a few weeks. You didn't need to say a word. I understood, Fullmetal. I always understood.


End file.
